Avatar: Book one : Ruby
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Fem!Aang this is how I would have done it the slight change's will make a big difference! R&R to find out more!


**Hi ok I own nothing!**

* * *

Avatar: The Last Air Bender.

It was storming the rain came down heavy A girl with white hair and eye's as blue as the sea on a clear day. She had purple and black cloths on and a staff. But the staring-est thing about the girl was the flying bison with an arrow on its head. She also had glove's on her weather was stormy bitch black. The black sea threatened to drown them if they were to close.

They plummeted into the sea as lightning had struck right in there path. The girl flipped and put her feet to the water with both fist's touching the other meditating the water around them had frozen into a sphere around them. She glowed a light purple her eye's startling.

* * *

100 years later.

A girl and a boy where in a small boat in the arctic, ice was everywhere. The girl was moving her hands and seemed to move the water as well, she bened the water inside was a fish.

''Sokka! Sokka I got one!'' The girl yelled happily.

''Shh! Katara!'' The boy Sokka said making the girl Katara glare this made the ball of water pop and the water splash on him. ''Ugh! Katara you scared the fish away with you water trick!''

''I scared them! I scared them!'' Katara said waving her hands an iceberg behind her started to crack. **(This is practical since she's so made she doesn't notice what she's doing.)**

''Katara!'' Sokka said in a small voice fear as the ice cracked more.

''Don't Katara me you!'' Katara said making the ice behind her crack even more, with every angry movement of her arms.

''Katara behind you!'' Sokka yelled she looked only to see the ice braking.

''Oh...'' Katara said as big chunks made wave's that would have knocked them under had they not jumped onto the ice next to them. **(They would have both went under if they didn't.)**

Katara slipped into the water as Sokka yelled. Sokka after diving after her pulled her up. When they both (Katara coughing up water) could see clearly they were looking at big sphere of ice it glowed purple Katara spotted something in the glowing ice.

''Someone's in there!'' Katara said taking his boomerang forcefully and hitting the ice with it.

''Wait Katara we don't know what's in there!'' Sokka said Katara kept hitting the ice until it cracked braking they moved away. **(That's what he say's in the dubbed anime. He's paranoid in the episode.)**

With one last swing it started to crack, they moved away. Watching as a beam of purple light went into the sky, after it stopped they slowly made their way back to look where the ice had been.

''Hey are you ok!'' Katara asked checking her pulse seeing as she was alive started shaking the girl.

The girl opened her eyes slowly, slowly girl sat up and looked at them.

''Hi thanks for helping me I'm Ruby!'' the girl they now knew as Ruby said.

''I'm Katara and this is Sokka!'' Katara said pointing to her brother.

''Hi nice to meet you!'' Ruby said then she sneezed and flew about 10 or so feet in the air.

This made Sokka and Katara stare.

''What the hell are you?'' Sokka yelled pointing his boomerang at her.

''A girl!'' Ruby said smirking.

Ruby then looked around before running to around the ice until she found her Bison. ''Hey Arain wake up girl.'' Ruby cooed the Bison.

After Sokka got sneezed on they got on Arain and she swam them to the village.

* * *

Ruby prov...

After playing with the kids and annoying the guy Sokka, I left to follow a penguin. It was fun Katara had followed me and we had fun. A war ship caught my eye, I was now looking around it.

''We shouldn't be here.'' Katara stated worried.

''Don't worry, wow I'd love to take this apart to see what I can do with it!'' I said touching the ship excitedly it was a nice ship.

''You like to build stuff?'' Katara asked curiously.

''Ya, it's fun but not as fun as when I was annoying your brother!'' I laughed knocking on the metal it would be seaworthy with a few repairs.

''So you were acting?'' Katara wondered watching as I neared the door but didn't go in, I giggled and nodded.

''Ya something wrong?'' I asked seeing her look.

''Are you really an air bender?'' She blurted out. ''I mean I've heard about Monks and there well bald.'' She tried but I just laughed.

''So? I learn there way's and stuff it doesn't mean I have to be bald or stop eating meat.'' I smirked. ''I just didn't let them catch me eating meat. I'm what you might call a rebel.''

''So you..'' She trailed off as I poked my head into the door.

''Stay there I'm going to look around maybe find some weapon's. I love weapon's!'' I giggled at the thought.

''Wait don't! Oh wait for me!'' Katara yelled following me in.

''Ok just be careful we don't want to send anything that might blow us up or alert anyone.'' I said inching my way after checking for trap's.

We got to the control room when Katara tripped a trap, I pushed her out of the was as an axe swung and nearly split her in half.

''Damn should have told you sooner!'' I grumbled braking the glace. ''You first.'' Katara slid down to the snow I followed after taking a few old map's.

I landed next to her, took her hand and ran to the village slowing slightly as we came in. Sokka came up to us angry and glaring.

''What did you do?'' He yelled at me I stopped Katara from telling him what we did.

''I found some old ship and before Katara could tell me not to go in I went in.'' I answered. ''I tripped the last trap by accident.''

His red face got redder before looking at Katara. ''She's telling the truth.'' _Mostly anyway._ Katara thought.

Sokka blow up at Ruby telling her to leave she did without talking back this time. She stared blankly at the sky frowning thinking over the thing's that had hapined.

* * *

**R&R if you liked!**


End file.
